(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to model vehicles and to kits for building model vehicles, particularly model airplanes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Model vehicles and especially model airplanes are of two types. The first type is constructed of balsa wood or other light wood. Many structural supports are provided, with the balsa being covered by fabric or other lightweight covering.
The second type is a molded, plastic shell joined with styrene glue, etc., to form a rigid frame which may be easily assembled and joined together.
However, even with the use of balsa wood and plastic, such model airplanes or model vehicles are still relatively heavy. The use of balsa and/or plastic requires a great deal of time to assemble and are relatively fragile. Balsa and plastic are relatively fragile, and damaged parts must ordinarily be replaced with new ones instead of repairing the old. Such models also tend to shatter upon impact with solid objects, and to be unusable until repaired.
Before this application was filed, an independent search was made which produced the following references. None of them seemed particularly pertinent to the applicant.
______________________________________ Babcock 2,555,670 Bergstrand 2,870,569 Bergstrand 2,917,865 Lindberg 2,920,682 Harrison 3,273,281 Purdy 3,585,753 DeWitt, Jr. 3,594,946 Conover 3,633,306 Harrison 3,640,491 Sigafoose 3,963,554 ______________________________________